Behind Those Golden Eyes
by baumkuchen
Summary: What happens when the one and only love of your life asks if you have a crush on anyone? What do you tell them? Will things work out fine?


**(A/N): **Hi, it's been 4 years since I last wrote a fanfiction. I decided to make a new account because I didn't want any of you to see the old me, it was pretty shitty. Anyways, the characters may be a little bit out of character. And this is based off from their senior year in high school. I'm just telling you in advance. :D

Alright onto the story!

* * *

A repetitive sound blasted through the room. A certain high school girl with short golden brown locks shuffled in her bed as she tried to cease the irritating sound. She slammed her hand onto her digital alarm clock over her head board and tried to go back to sleep. She released a big sigh of relief after realizing how peaceful her small bedroom could be every single morning.

Within a minute she was back in her quiet slumber, only to be interrupted by a harsh yell from downstairs, telling her to get up and get ready for school. She snapped her eyes wide open and groaned softly as she tried to get up. She obviously did not want to get up and spend her whole day in something she did not like. She hated learning. She would rather drop out of school and play music for the rest of her life. Even if she was just a small street player, as long as she liked what she was doing.

But of course she can't do that now, can she? Her parents would definitely want her to be happy, but they also wanted a bright future for their kid. Who wouldn't?

Ritsu Tainaka pulled herself out of her bed, across and out of her messy bedroom, magazines and empty bags of chips were laying all over the place. It's amazing how her room is still not infested by bugs and ants by this time.

She proceeded to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a little smirk as she saw her hair flying everywhere. It was definitely funny.

After finishing up in the bathroom, she finally felt awake, eyes wide open and held a toothy grin for no reason. She looked as energetic as usual. She walked to her room and locked her door. She stood still as she stripped down onto her undergarments. There it was; the non-existent tension between the nearly naked Ritsu and her inanimate band posters. She quickly put on her school uniform and grabbed her signature yellow headband.

As she was about to exit her room she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

A young boy with similar facial features as Ritsu spoke through the door. It was her little brother, Satoshi.

"Nee-chan, if you don't get-" he was immediately cut off when the door opened.

"Oh good, you're up already. Breakfast's ready." He continued conversing with his sister. He was also dressed in his own school uniform, his hair messy like how a typical boy in his pre-teen years would do it. They really did look alike.

"Alright, I'm coming downstairs now." The older sibling replied back to her brother as she walked back into her room and grabbed her school bag. She took a last glimpse at her desk mirror and made a beeline to her door which was left ajar. She closed it firmly and proceeded to the dining room.

Time passed by quickly and before she knew it, it was lunch time. I guess doodling at the back of notebooks was always a good time killer. She would constantly draw funny pictures of old people and funny animals. Sometimes a certain black haired woman would come into place. Her notebooks were full of nonsense: a drawing of a witch with a big nose here, a drawing a fat dog there, a drawing of the love of her life – Mio Akiyama here. Her drawing skills weren't the greatest, but one would be able easily tell what was what and who was who. She has definitely gotten better overtime. During freshman year, you'd probably ask what that was a drawing of, a computer being grilled, maybe. She was good at hiding her drawings. It's a surprise no one has found about them yet.

For the longest time, Ritsu has loved her childhood best friend, romantically. She would often daydream about the two of them dating, going on dates together, and having sleep overs; not as best friends but as lovers. She would giggle and feel all tingly inside when she had these cheesy thoughts.

She thought maybe, Mio would actually go out with her, considering how intimate they could get at times. Mio would sometimes hold her hand, not just grab them, but actually interlace their fingers. She would hug Ritsu from behind, and stay like that for a while, even if there were people around. Mio would sometimes send messages of how thankful she is to have Ritsu, and tell her how she loved her.

These sudden acts of affection always gave Ritsu a shock. Mio wasn't one to be openly affectionate. She was a very shy girl. Since when did she learn how to act like a lost daughter? But at the end of the day, Ritsu would feel really warm inside. She definitely liked it. It was a new side of Mio that she didn't know up until recently. Mio was... _clingy_. Ritsu would feel her face heat up, unbeknownst to other people. She was definitely very happy, but it also made her confused. She didn't know if Mio loved her the same way or if she just loved her best friend very much.

Ritsu came to her senses and slammed her notebook closed. Everyone was standing up about to bow to the teacher. She was the only one left sitting down. She quickly jumped from her seat and bowed roughly. Her classmates giggled at her foolishness. Ritsu was always the clown of the class. The teacher just gave her a reprimanding look before walking out of the class.

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head giving an apologetic look as she stared at the door being shut. She felt a tap on her right shoulder. It was Mio Akiyama. The beautiful figure stood before her, holding up a small bag and a juice box.

"Let's eat?" She spoke as she pointed behind her, to the other girls at the back of the room, there sat three girls: Yui, the cute airhead, Mugi, the sweet princess, and Nodoka, the reliable student council president. They already had a few tables pushed together and they had sat around it.

Ritsu hastily grabbed her doodled up notebook and placed in her bag. She took out her lunch box and looked back at Mio and replied, "Let's go."

Lunch time was nothing out of the ordinary. All was well. Before she knew it, the day was ending. Sleep was approaching Ritsu, and fast. She was clumped in her bed. She didn't even bother with homework. She decided she'll just do them at school, since she's good at that. Never once has she failed from copying from other people's homework. And by other people, I mean Mio.

She closed her eyes and started to think back on her times with Mio. Ritsu always did this. She smiled to herself as remembered that one time she and her friends were at a condominium rooftop. Yui, Mugi, and Azusa were by the pool. And Ritsu was slouched alone on a comfortable round chair and her feet were slumped up on the rooftop rail. It was around 8pm and it was rather cold. The only other people on the rooftop were students, either just chatting or studying for any kind of exam.

Mio walked up to Ritsu.

"Can I sit with you?" Mio started the conversation.

"Mmyeah sure but there are no chairs left." Ritsu lazily replied, tilting her head back, she looking tired for no reason.

"Then I'll just sit on you."

"What?"

Mio didn't reply and just sat on Ritsu's lap. She laid her head on Ritsu's chest and snaked one of her arms around her best friend's neck.

"You're heavy, you know." Ritsu finally broke it to Mio, wrapping her arms around her princess, hugging her tightly.

Her beautiful goddess gave a soft giggle, "Idiot. That doesn't matter because you love me." Mio retorted.

'_Jesus Christ Mio, do you actually like me or are you just playing with me? You're killing me here.' _Ritsu tried to stop thinking for a bit and glanced at her friends. She noticed Mugi and Azusa looking at them while Yui was playing with the water with her feet. She quickly broke the stare with a red tint on her face and looked far into the night sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mio spoke.

"Mhm.." Ritsu replied softly. _'You're beautiful…' _She continued in her thoughts.

'_I don't want this day to end, Kami-sama.' _Ritsu quietly prayed to God.

Ritsu opened her eyes and looked up to her ceiling. The bright light stung her eyes for a bit, like how her heart would sting from thoughts like Mio getting a boyfriend or Mio avoids her after Ritsu confessing her long lived feelings. She could feel the lump in her throat. It really didn't help having no one to talk to about your feelings, no one giving advice, no one to tell you it's gonna be alright.

Ritsu was tired. Her eyes were getting heavy. Her lights were still switched on but she was too lazy to get out of bed and turn it off.

'_I'll just leave it… I wonder if she's tired too. She's been running in my head all day long… Geez Ritsu, since when did you become so cheesy. Too damn itchy.'_

And with those thoughts she fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N): **That's it for chapter one! Stay tuned for upcoming chapter. Reviews are welcomed and I take criticism, just lay it on me _gently_. If I made any grammar mistakes, I apologize. English isn't my first language, you see. So right! See you guys next time!

PS. This is a true story. There may be a few alterations, but the idea is the same. This is based from _my experience_ with someone. Haha alright I'm out :-D


End file.
